User talk:Spiky Eared Pichu
Welcome __NOEDITSECTION__ "This wiki is barren of information on the game" Thank you for telling me what you think this wiki has a lack on. As a wiki, it is created by the means of contributors from around the world, and not just one user. Thus, add as much as you know to wherever you like :) There's not much activity here usually, so thank you for popping by and contributing - much appreciated. Monk Talk 13:23, July 16, 2016 (UTC) License Plates Hey. I noticed you added a license plate to a vehicle. I've created an article on License Plates if you wish to develop the list of license plates, and also create a separate table for unique license plates (as in, mission only). Also, information regarding license plates should be mentioned in the trivia of the vehicle article, with a link to the License Plates page; see Zartex for example. Monk Talk 18:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Businesses Hey there. By any chance, are you able to get screenshots of these businesses? It would really help as it is particularly difficult to find them without much of a location. By the way, it would really help if you would list businesses' replacements and stuff in the Driver: Parallel Lines Wiki: Sandbox. Thanks! 21:09, June 10, 2017 (UTC) **Will do, just give me a while. I'll try get an image ASAP. Thanks for the Sandbox link BTW. Also, can you get two screenshots of Jersey City - One from both eras respectively, just to show the massive change? Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 21:55, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Could you point out some specific waypoint locations where you can see significant changes around the area? I've been searching hours, switching between either era and am struggling to find anything actually different other than the color of containers and the textures of doors. Where are areas where specific factories differ dramatically? Monk Talk 20:29, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Hi Monk, sorry, I am extremely busy right now so I have had no time to play the games as of late. Unlike you I don't have a PC so I have to rely on images to try get high-resolution images, and it's hard to pinpoint locations when there is no teleportation to anywhere feature. I should have a few business pictures up later hopefully. The Jersey City area changes happen mostly around where The Funky Coyote is located. I promise you I can try find the location later. Sorry for any inconvenience. --Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 09:57, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hi man. I got two comparison pics added to the comparisons picture. I'll upload each separate eventually too. Appreciate the work, thanks. Monk Talk 15:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. Remind me next time to try be a bit more specific. And I'm going to watch some HQ walkthroughs, try get some pictures. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 17:36, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Revert Nope, that's fine. Actually, the reason I didn't revert is because I actually have a life contrary to his message, and as such didn't see it. Appreciated. Thanks. Monk Talk 14:11, June 26, 2017 (UTC)